


of snowfall and angeles

by shuantics



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: #rudejihoon, 2ji movement, Alternate Universe, Christmas, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Humor, I hope, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Romance, drunk wooz would be a ball lets be honest, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8924242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuantics/pseuds/shuantics
Summary: With his back slowly freezing to blue and snowflakes less-than-gracefully falling into his eyes, Jisoo's look trains on Jihoon, nothing but fondness and endearment clouding his sight as the younger laughs and grins in pure happiness.
Jihoon's beautiful, he thinks - even if he's off his head on eggnog and muttering gibberish - he's so, so beautiful.





	

Jisoo would trade his spot lying against the freezing, snow-slated grass for his bed, warm mattress and central heating in a heartbeat, but since Jihoon - who seems to have regressed to the state of a child as alcohol overcomes his senses - was so content with making a snow angel in the middle of the park, he guesses he can wait it out for a while longer.

He's sure he's never heard the younger giggle so much in his entire life. Elated laughs and high-pitched, out of character squeals embarked his lips from the moment the glass touched them, and Jisoo's having trouble deciphering if he loves the sober, smart, sensible Jihoon more than the non-sensical, immorally _pissed_ man that take his form.

"Your angel is _crap,_ Jisoo, you're not even trying! Mine's so much more angel-y!"

Nonetheless, he thinks, it's Jihoon, and no matter his drunkenness, Jisoo loves Jihoon.

To think, a few hours earlier Jihoon was standing proper and prim against the bedroom doorframe, hair immaculate, clothes pressed, practically begging Jisoo to not make him attend their friend's annual Christmas night in town.

"It's not going to be _that_ bad Jihoon," Jisoo cajoles, fond grin spread across his face as he fixes his hair in the vanity mirror. "They're your friends too."

Jihoon hmphs, folding his arms like a moody teenager. "That's not the point, Jisoo." His eyes follow the elder strolling across the room, looking considerably felicitous with his hair combed to reveal his forehead and clad suavely. "The point is I don't particularly like over-done, over-exaggerated decorated bars where the waiters are all too cheerful and the only thing they play on the stereo is _Last Christmas_. And spending hours in public, giving effort over conversation and...and all that."

Standing in front of him, Jisoo pertains his smile as Jihoon grimaces at the vision conjured. "I'd much rather stay inside and, I don't know, watch a film or something."

"I know you want me all to yourself, Hoon, but you have to share with Hansol at some point."

He drags the younger out the door later with a bruise no doubt swelling on his arm.

 

 

Wrapped in the warmth of the populated bar, plenty of pleasant hello's and long-time-no-see hugs are exchanged, questions of health and happy barters coming of the group of friends meeting after too much time has passed.

"What are we all having?" Seungcheol asks, eagerly exploiting his wallet of cash with compliant intentions. "I'll buy the first round."

"Of course, lawyer, who earns more in a week than the rest of us in a year do in a year," Seungkwan jests, "I'll take a coke."

"Yeah, add some _salt_ to that while you're there," Mingyu adds, grinning pertily.

"Me too," Jisoo seconds, settling warmly with Junhui on his left and Jihoon on his right. "Not the salt, I mean. Just the coke."

"I'll take the drink with strongest alcohol level," Jihoon states after Jeonghan calls for an eggnog. He looks around the tinsel caked bar with strong distaste, lowering his voice to add: "God knows I'll need it."

Smiling, Jisoo leans over, pressing his lips to Jihoon's rosy ear: "Just try and enjoy yourself, Hoon. Please. It's Christmas."

 

Amongst witless laughs and mindless conversations, Jihoon clambers back into his seat, knocking his knees and rocking the table. With his cheeks flushed and giggles rolling from his lips like no tomorrow, he slings an arm around Seungcheol's shoulder, leaning into the eldest's warmth and poking his cheek in some odd case of affection. "Okay, but cmon," he fuses, words spilling out messy and slurred. He sighs, looking around the group with pitying eyes. "Chocolate tastes so much better when it's on my lips."

"Oh my, _God_..." Jisoo mutters, hiding his face in his hands as embarrassment rushes to his cheeks. 

"Jihoon," Wonwoo frowns, throwing the ripped-off corner of a beermat at the younger, "what the hell, why would you even think about that?"

Jihoon shrugs, his leg twitching under the table until it landed awkwardly over Hansol's lap. Reaching for Soonyoung's glass, remains of a diluted vodka swishing at the base, he intones: "Just ask Josh, he should know."

Jisoo snorts into his water, launching into a coughing fit, no aid offered by Jihoon, who laughs feverishly from beside. "Guess what?" He begins, lips curling further into a sly, Cheshire cat grin. "He choked on my dick like that."

"And that, I think, is where we stop with the alcohol!" Seungcheol announces, slipping his hand between Jihoon's mouth and the glass, motioning for someone to take it off him. "It's getting late, guys, let's call itーoh, _Jihoon!"_  He reers his hand away, wiping his palm along the material of his shirt as Jihoon falls into Jisoo's lap, laughing manically. "He licked me! The little shit..."

Suddenly, Jihoon gasps, sitting up (smacking his head against the table on the way) and pointing at Jeonghan. "Han!"

"What?" Jeonghan answers, eyeing Jihoon and Jisoo back and forth like the latter had any idea what the far removed former was going to say.

Jihoon slips away from Jisoo, seating himself on the elder's lap and burying his head into the sweet-smelling neck. "I really, really love you, Hannie. You're a bitch most the time, but when you're not talking, I really, really love you."

Looking around for help from his peers, Jeonghan - who usually is always up for a cuddle from most people - uncomfortably pats Jihoon's curled up side. "IーI love you too, Ji..." he mouths over at Jisoo: _Get him off!_

With help from others, a red-faced, now scruffy looking Jihoon is lifted off Jeonghan's lap by an equally flushed Jisoo who took the time to reconsider having firmly demanding they attend the evening.

 

"He's never gotten this drunk before," Jisoo concerns, worry settling into his brain that the evening may have presented embarrassment beyond return. "I'm really sorry."

"Don't be silly," Seungcheol hums a laugh, patting the back of the limp Jihoon that had attached himself to Jisoo's spine in want to being carried home. He blabbers some nonsense about the illogicality of flying reindeers as Seungcheol passes on some hangover tips before sending the pair on their way into the cold night.

"Jihoon, stop tugging my hair," Jisoo titters, moving his neck in all directions to avoid the former's grasp as his feet crunch into the snow.

"Your hair smells nice," he mumbles, knocking his forehead against the back of Jisoo's head. "All of you smells nice."

"We use the same shampoo," Jisoo points, "and thank you, I try."

He can feel Jihoon shiver against him, tightening his arms around his shoulders and rubbing his nose into his hood. "Almost home, babe," he confirms, pushing him further up his back and making point of walking a bit quicker through the abandoned park.

Jihoon chuckles debauchedly. "I like it when you call me that." He presses a kiss to Jisoo's head. "It sounds nice."

Few blissful minutes of quietly walking is cut short when Jihoon gasps, tensing against Jisoo's back as he straightens, one hand held in the air. "Josh, it's snowing!"

"I see," Jisoo grins, his heart swelling looking at the pure elation across the younger's face as miniature snowflakes fall from the sky. He slows down promptly, turning in circles while balancing Jihoon on his back who holds both his arms in the air, clasping his fingers around snowflakes. He smiles down at the elders, giggling at the small pieces of snow that fall into his hair. "You look pretty in the snow, you know."

Jisoo frowns. "Don't I always look pretty?"

Jihoon shakes his head. "Yes," he contradicts, "but even more so in the snow."

He returns to comfortably resting against Jisoo's back, hand resting against the elder's cheek and trying to turn him to place a kiss. He struggles, twisting his body oddly in attempt to reach his lips around, but to no avail.

"Hoonー" 

"Shut up, it'll work!"

Jihoon partially slides off him, one leg wrapped around his waist, the other barely touching the floor as he awkwardly presses his lips to the elder's cheek. With a flippant shove of frustration, Jisoo slips back, yelping as he lands on the wet, cold grass, Jihoon flopping next to him with a loud cackle. 

_"God,_ Hoon!" Jisoo cries, sitting up and brushing the snow off his arms, smiling nonetheless as Jihoon rolls around without fear of catching a cold nor without a care in the world. "You're gonna get soaked," he warns, Jihoon crawling on his hands and knees towards him, snow coating his messy hair. 

The younger seats himself comfortably on Jisoo's outstretched legs, holding his cold cheeks in his own frosty palms and squishing the elder's cheeks together. "Just try and enjoy yourself, Soo," he mimics, his tongue sticking out in childish jest, "it's Christmas."

With his lips involuntarily puckered, and no option of rebutle, Jihoon leans in, pinning their mouths together in a hearty kiss. 

Jisoo joins his hands around Jihoon's back, pressing the younger closer and melting softly into the homely embrace. Jihoon pulls away with a sickly _mwah,_ sweetly thumbing Jisoo's pink lips before shortly kissing them thrice more and falling to the left, back into the snow. He starts jutting his limbs, sprawling out and pushing the snow aside to create the indent of an angel in the ground. 

With his back slowly freezing to blue and snowflakes less-than-gracefully falling into his eyes, Jisoo's look trains on Jihoon, nothing but fondness and endearment clouding his sight as the younger laughs and grins in pure happiness.

Jihoon's beautiful, he thinks - even if he's off his head on eggnog and muttering gibberish - he's so, so beautiful.

Jisoo's so, so lucky, he reckons, and so, _so_ happy.

"Your angel is _crap,_ Jisoo, you're not even trying! Mine's so much more angel-y!"

Meeting Jihoon's eyes, Jisoo reaches over, knocking a stray snowflake from his eyelash and promptly placing a kiss against his lips. 

"You're going to catch a cold, Hoon." He sits up on his knees and holds a hand for Jihoon to take, lifting each other up they scrape the frost off. He takes his arm, guiding the younger carefully over the icy path. "Let's go home and get warm."

"Is that code for sex? I hope it is."

 


End file.
